


Tessellation

by CrashDevil (cjdevlin19)



Series: The Geometry Series [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, High School, Human Castiel, M/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cjdevlin19/pseuds/CrashDevil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel Lord is Sioux Falls High School's resident outcast. If being the pastor's youngest son didn't chase away potential friends, his genius level IQ and social ineptitude definitely finished the job. He's taken the fact that no one pays any attention to him as an opportunity to hone his people-watching skills. No one's noticed for 3 years, but a new Senior shows up who happens to be much more observant than the average 17 year old. Between Castiel's new friend, Dean, and the witch whose reputation he inadvertently destroyed in middle school, Cas suddenly has more attention on him than he knows what to do with.</p>
<p>The Winchesters are still hunters, everything is pretty much the same, except Castiel, Anna, Michael, Zachariah, Lucifer and Hannah are a family of humans.   Rating may increase later.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just Watching

Castiel sat in the shade of a tree on the edge of the courtyard at the front of Sioux Falls High, a maths text book on his lap. He wasn't looking at it, he was people-watching. After school, when everyone was filing out of the building to get on their buses, or head to their cars, that was the perfect time to watch. It was amazing how much he could learn about people during those 15 minutes. He loved examining his peers. Well, he called them 'peers' but only in respect to age and station in life. He had no peers. He was so far advanced of their intelligence that they could never be his peers. He knew that long before his parents had taken him to Omaha for an IQ test with the MacArthur Foundation.

"Didn't anybody ever tell you, it's fuckin' rude to stare?" Castiel cringed and put his hands up to protect his face as a figure in a brown leather jacket walked up on his right. He recognized the Senior who'd sneaked up on him as Dean Winchester, who'd only been at Sioux Falls for a week, but already had the female population in an uproar.

Dean chuckled. "I'm not gonna hit you. I've just seen you starin' at people every day since I started here."

Castiel put his hands down, surprised. No one had ever noticed him watching, not in 3 years since he picked up the hobby. "I'm not harming anyone. I just like to people-watch."

Dean sat down next to him on the grass. "People-watch? How is that not boring?"

"Well, I mean, you can learn a lot about people in the 15 minutes after class lets out."

"Oh, really? Like what?"

"Like, uh, her." Castiel pointed to a girl with brunette hair in a tight bun. Dean recognized her immediately as one of Sioux Falls best cheerleaders. "She's pregnant, but not by the quarterback she's hanging on. It's his best friend's baby. He knows, but he hasn't said anything to her. He's planning to raise it as his own."

He pointed to a black-haired boy with a small blue instrumental case, standing next to a tall middle-aged man in a suit. "Or him. He's the student conductor, first chair flutist... all because he's in a sexual relationship with the band director, Mr. Ford." Castiel said, excitedly. He was excited to be talking to someone about something other than schoolwork. It had been weeks since anyone other than family had spoken to him, at all, and he'd never shared his hobby with anyone.

He pointed to a short blond girl waiting for her ride on the other side of the courtyard. "And she's a witch."

Dean raised an eyebrow and turned his attention fully look at the girl. She was very non-threatening, wearing a Captain Planet t-shirt and pair of jeans. He'd learned not to judge a book by its cover, though. "A witch? Like, a real witch, or one of those 'I shelled out money to see the Craft 10 times and now I hang out at the New Age store all weekend' witches?"

"A real one. She worships the Olympians. It looks like she's settled on Athena, primarily, based on her jewelry choices. All of the owls, you know?"

Dean nodded, filing that knowledge away for later use. "Okay, but all of this could just be small-town rumor mill shit that I don't know because I'm new."

"Well, what about you? I analyzed you." Dean nodded a 'go ahead' to Castiel who cleared his throat. "You're angry. Not at the man in the old truck who'll be picking you up in a few minutes, an uncle if I had to guess, but he's the one you take it out on. You're angry at whichever parent left you in Sioux Falls, but you can't be angry because that goes against the rules of respect that they've taught you your whole life. So, I'll say it's your father, a military man who left you with your uncle who loves you, but can't show it too much without stepping on your father's toes. So, he takes your abuse, because he knows it's not really for him."

Dean cleared his throat and stood, hearing the approach of the old truck that was coming for him. "He's my dad's best friend. How'd you do that? Just watching?"

Castiel stood, putting his book in his backpack and zipping it up. "Yes. Observation, an ability to be functionally invisible to my peers and an IQ North of 160."

"Well, I didn't mean to scare ya earlier. It's just... if you're gonna eye-hump me, at least tell me your name first." Dean said, sticking his out his hand.

"Oh! Castiel Lord. Sorry. Everyone around here knows everyone. I forgot you don't know me. Might get ignored most of the time, but the whole town still knows who I am." Castiel said, shaking Dean's hand as the truck pulled up.

"See ya tomorrow, Cas." Dean said, walking toward the truck as a mousy Freshman climbed inside.

**************************************************

"So, what kind of name is 'Castiel'?" Dean asked, leaning against the cream-colored locker next to Castiel's open one.

"Oh. It's a bastardization of 'Cassiel', the angel of temperance. My parents claim it was on purpose, but it's been suggested that my mother was on some very powerful pain killers when the nurse asked her to spell my name."

"You're named after an angel? Must be super religious."

"My father is a Baptist minister, so I assume my parents are religious. I'm... not as into it as they are." Castiel replied, pulling his binders from his backpack and putting them into his locker.

"Oh, that's gotta suck." Dean winced.

"Why?"

"Well, preacher's daughter, that's cool. They've got this whole innocent 'teach me' corruptibility. Preacher's son... that innocence is kind of sad."

Castiel gave a small smile. "I'll be sure to keep you away from my sister, then. As for _my_ innocence, there is nothing sad about it, Dean. I have no interest in things of that nature."

"None? There's no one in this school who turns your head? Not one girl? Or guy?" Dean finished that sentence quietly, conspiratorially. Castiel shook his head and started toward his homeroom class. Dean followed. "What about the, uh, the witch you pointed out yesterday. You seemed to pay a bit of extra attention to her than the others. She your type?"

"CJ is currently in a fairly monogamous relationship with a Junior named Samantha. And she hasn't spoken to me since middle school. And if I were to ever care about sex, my father would disown me if I bedded a Pagan."

"Not if he doesn't find out about it. You think my dad knows how many girls I've done? Not even close, man. Anyway, so... I made up with Uncle Bobby, and I made the mistake of mentioning that my epiphany was aided by a new friend... well, Bobby was over the friggin' moon. He wants to meet you, give you a steak dinner. I made him promise not to kill you with _his_ cooking so, if you feel up to it, he's willing to treat us to Wagonmasters."

Castiel stopped in his tracks. He hadn't been invited anywhere in years. "Of course, Dean. I will give you my phone number after school. It will be busy until after 4pm. My sister calls from college to catch up almost every day."

"Cool. See ya, Cas."

Castiel smiled and walked into his homeroom. He had a new nickname.

*********************************************************

Dean sat outside of the steakhouse on a bench, waiting for Castiel to show. Sam sat next to him with a book. "Are you sure you told him the right time, Dean?"

"Yes, Sammy. I told him 6. He'll be here. Calm your shit."

"Screw you, Dean. I don't even want to be on this freakin' witch hunt. This was you and Bobby's idea. And I don't understand why I couldn't bring my damn Gameboy."

"Stop whining, you freaking baby. It's not even a hunt, yet. Right now, we're just getting information. And I, actually, like Castiel. He's cool, in a weird way. So, don't crew this up." Dean said, slugging Sam in the arm.

"Ow! Jerk."

"Bitch." Dean muttered, standing. He watched as Castiel got out of the passenger side of a blue BMW that had just parked.

Castiel started toward the restaurant as the driver got out of the car. A tall, dark haired man in his late twenties followed Castiel across the lot.

"My big brother wanted to meet you, as well. He won't be staying." Castiel whispered, reaching Dean's side. "This is my big brother, Michael. Michael, this is Dean and his little brother, Sam."

Michael regarded them with a stern look for a moment, before smiling. "You must forgive me. Cassie hasn't come home talking about a friend since 7th grade. I was quite afraid he might have reverted back to imaginary friends. You enjoy your dinner. Call home when you need me to come get you."

"Nah, it's cool. We can drop him off after. You relax." Dean said, waving to Michael as he headed inside.

Bobby stood up at the booth table to wave them over. Sam slid into the booth next to Bobby while Castiel and Dean took the other side. "You must be Castiel. You look just like your momma. Bobby Singer."

Castiel shook his hand and nodded. "I recognize the name. Singer Salvage, on the outskirts, right?"

"Glad that's the thing you know him for." Sam muttered, earning him a kick under the table as the waitress walked up.

They all smiled up at the witch, CJ. "Welcome to Wagonmaster. I'm CJ, I'll be your server tonight. Can I get you started with some drinks, maybe an appetizer? We got some great mozzarella sticks." She asked, in a high pitched southern drawl that Dean could tell wasn't her natural speaking voice. He assumed it was an act she'd been told to affect for the customers.

"Could I get a bottle of yer cheapest domestic?" Bobby asked.

"You got coffee?" Dean asked.

"Sure do! Cream and sugar, or do you take it black like that leather jacket?" CJ asked, with a smirk.

"Just bring me some grounds to chew on, that'll work fine." Dean said, with a wink.

"Black, it is. And you, sweetie?' She asked, turning to Sam.

"A Coke, I guess."

"All right. Coors in a bottle, coffee; black, a 'Coke, I guess' and a sweet tea with no ice. I'll be right back with those. Y'all take a look at those appetizers." She said, walking away without so much as a look at Castiel.

"Is that what you  _wanted_ to drink, son?" Bobby asked Castiel, who nodded.

"I don't often vary from my decided favorites. Her memory is just excellent." He responded, looking after the server, sadly.

Dean studied his new friends' face for minute then scoffed. "The way you look at her, man, it's weird. It's not how I look at chicks, that's for sure."

"You know, it's kinda like how Dad looks at pictures of Mom." Sam added, from behind his menu. "Like he's lost her."

Castiel sighed. "That's because I have. She was the only friend I had through all of elementary school and part of middle. I... messed up, though. I have been given exactly one shot for popularity and in the course of... attempting to garner the attention of the 'In Crowd', I inadvertently spurned her. Vicious rumors about CJ were spread across town because of me and she hasn't spoken to me since. She'll not even ask my entree choice when she returns."

Dean looked toward the hostess stand just in time to see CJ walk out the front entrance with a jacket on. "I'm, uh, gonna hit the head." He said, getting up. As he got out to the parking lot, he saw CJ fumbling with her purse, likely looking for her keys. "Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

She looked up in a panic. "You're hunters! I'm a witch. I'm fleeing for my life!" She shouted, no trace of an accent on her words.

"How'd you make us?" Dean asked, edging closer to her.

"I've known what Bobby Singer is for years. I've stayed off his radar, it's been fine. But now, you're having a meal with him and the only person in this town who knows what I am, and you requested seating in my area. Is that supposed to seem like a coincidence?"

"Yeah, okay. Cas told me what you are and I set this up to, kinda, get a feel for you. I've been watching you, but I haven't seen any hex bags, no one in town is dead for no reason. So, unless I see flying monkeys, you're Glenda in my book, okay?"

"I've never done anything wicked. There is no reason for you to hunt me."

"Yeah. Okay. I get that. My old man has worked with a white witch before. I know they exist. Just... ain't as prevalent as the Pagan community would have the world believe. A lot more allure to the dark side, you know? Are we okay?" Dean asked. CJ nodded, tentatively. "Good. You better get that Coors to Bobby, or you'll lose any shot at a tip. Man loves his beer."

CJ nodded and rushed past him into the restaurant. Dean mentally berated himself for being figured out so easily as he turned around and walked back in the door. CJ had, somehow, managed to get her jacket and purse back into the employee room, and brought the table their drinks in the 2 minutes he'd stayed outside being angry with himself. He slid into the booth and took a drink of his coffee.

"Y'all know what you wanna eat?" She asked, smiling. Her fake accent was back.

She went around the table, asking everyone their entree choices except Castiel. "Okay, then. We have a bacon cheese burger, a ribeye with cheddar mashed, a chicken salad with ranch on the side and a seared ahi steak with steamed broccoli. I'll have that for you in no time." CJ said, walking away.

Everyone at the table looked to Castiel, expectantly. "Yes, that's what I wanted."

"You know what? This dog ain't huntin'. I'm gonna get her back here, and you are gonna apologize." Dean said, standing to wave at CJ.

"Dean, please, don't. This won't work." Castiel whispered as CJ walked back over to them.

"What can I help you with, hun?"

Dean gestured across the table. "You can slip into this booth next to Bobby and talk to my buddy, Cas. I think it's pretty damn unprofessional for you to completely ignore your customers."

"Dean, I've tried to apologize a hundred times. She'll just walk away again."

"No. She's a captive audience now... unless she wants us to raise hell with her boss." Dean said.

CJ grudgingly sat next to Bobby. Castiel looked to Dean, a lost look in his eyes. Dean nodded, reassuringly.

Castiel took a deep breath. "I didn't know. I was so excited that Anna had allowed me to attend her party. I was... drunk with elation. It never occurred to me that they might be asking me those questions maliciously. I wish I could take it all back. I've missed you. I've missed my friend, and I've been wishing I could fix this for years. I am so, so sorry."

CJ scratched the back of her neck and avoided eye contact with everyone. "I acknowledge your apology, I guess. You were socially retarded and I mean that by the semantics of the word. You couldn't have known how they'd pervert your answers. It wasn't really your fault and I shouldn't have held my grudge as long as I have."

Castiel looked up in surprise. "You-you mean?"

"Yes, Castiel. I forgive you. And to be honest, I have missed you, as well. We've missed a lot over the last few years."

CJ stood as Castiel smiled a huge, genuine smile. "And I'll talk to you about threatening my job later, Winchester, because I do not appreciate it."

Dean chuckled as CJ walked toward the kitchen. "She totally digs me." He elbowed Castiel, lightly. "And you totally dig her."

Castiel sobered, quickly. "She's a friend. A valued confidante who I am very glad to have back. I thank you for making it so easy to reconcile with her, Dean, but she's just a friend."

"No problem. I enjoy playing 'Love Connection'."

"She has a girlfriend. And I told you, I have no interest in that sort of relationship."

"Oh, barf. Can we talk about something else, please? I got a 95 on that algebra test I took yesterday." Sam said.

"Good job, bookworm."

***********************************************

As the group got up, Bobby leaving a generous tip on the table for CJ, Castiel and Sam had fallen into a theological discussion about Noah's ark. As Dean was rolling his eyes, following everyone out the door, someone grabbed his arm and pulled him into a maintenance closet.

"I've never done anything wicked, Winchester, but if you continue forcing your hand into my life, I'm gonna be tempted."

Dean put his hands up to signify surrender. "Loud and clear. Was just tryin' to help Cas."

"And yourself. You put me in your social circle and you can keep a better eye on me. Back off."

"A white witch is a powerful friend to have, assuming you aren't a poser. I want you in my social circle because you could be a help to us."

"Why should I help you? You're a hunter. And you insult me. I am, in no way, a poser. I've been a witch since I was 6 years old. Rev. Lord's church was suffocating me, so I found my way to the Gaia religions, all by myself at 6 years old. I have been molding the world to my will for over a decade, Winchester."

"Prove it."

CJ stepped forward and touched Dean's arm, which fell limp at his side. He looked at it in confusion, obviously trying to make it move. "What'd you do?"

"I turned it off. Your nerves won't work, won't send the signals to tell the muscles to move it. A little bit of science and a lot of magic."

"You don't think this is wicked?! I can't move my arm!"

"It'll fade, it's temporary. And it's less wicked than a taser gun. It doesn't hurt, but it incapacitates. It was quite handy in Freshman year when Castiel made me- when Castiel's sister made me a bully magnet."

"Yeah. About that-"

"Ask him. Or, ask literally any other teen in Sioux Falls." CJ pushed past him out the door. "You arm should be coming back any time now."

Dean lifted his arm, weakly. He chuckled as he walked out of the closet. "Crazy."

************************************************


	2. FLAG

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flirting, flirting and party-planning.

As he walked into his family's 6 room house, Castiel couldn't believe his luck. He was actually happy. Happier than he could ever remember being. His best friend had forgiven him, for a transgression that he hadn't even forgiven himself for. And he was actually making another friend. A friend who was cool and handsome, who had a brother who was full of potential. Castiel had never felt so optimistic about his life.

"How was dinner?" A soft voice asked from the couch. He turned to his mother with a smile.

"It was wonderful. I think I may have some true friends in the Winchesters, and..." He looked around to make sure they were alone. "Dean convinced CJ to finally hear me out and she forgave me. All-in-all, one of the best nights of my life." He whispered.

Hannah Lord smiled at her youngest son. "Oh, good. I'm very happy for you. I'm glad that girl is back in your life, she's good for you. Don't let your father find out about it, though, sweetie. He, uh, really doesn't approve of her, you know, her lifestyle."

Castiel nodded. He didn't need to be reminded of the Rev's vendetta against CJ and Samantha. They were two of only a handful of gay people in their part of town, but Zachariah Lord seemed to be personally offended by the girls and seemed very upset that his son had once been friends with a sapphic devil. "I'll contain my joy around him, Mother. Thank you for reminding me. Enjoy that book." Castiel said, with a smile. He headed up the stairs to his bedroom.

************************************************

CJ sat at a table in the cafeteria. It was in a far corner and was one of only 3 round blue tables left over from before they replaced the cafeteria equipment. Dean plopped down next to her and grabbed a french fry off of her tray. She turned to him, two sets of green eyes meeting. "What are you doing, Winchester?"

"Stealing a fry. What's it look like?"

"No, I mean- look, you're new, so you probably don't know, but this is not where you wanna be sitting. This is the FLAG table."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "FLAG table?"

"Friendly Lesbians and Gays. This is the queer table, Winchester. You don't wanna be seen here."

"I give a shit what these dick-bags think? I got 2 weeks, maybe a month, 'til my dad comes to grab me and Sam. I'd have to care about these people to give a damn about whether they see me at the FLAG table."

"Dick-bags? What is a- never mind. I was under the impression that hunters were, like, the macho archetype. That the thought of one of you being less than manly would be an issue. Isn't that why you're so sexually aggressive toward chicks?"

"Run that by me, again."

"You're so aggressive with girls because you want to alleviate any doubt that anyone may have that you're straight."

"I ain't gay." Dean growled.

"Not sayin' you are, Winchester, but if you did have some inkling of proclivity toward man-love, you couldn't advertise it. You couldn't acknowledge it. You probably couldn't even think about it. I mean, it's gotta be harder to be a gay hunter than to be a gay... redneck."

"I ain't-"

"Loud and clear."

"Besides, if that were true, CJ, don't you think I'd have run screaming from this table at the thought someone might see me?"

The witch smiled, sweetly. "Maybe you decided to see how the other half lives. You know, those of us who don't deny our base desires just 'cause Daddy might disown us."

Dean stood, pulling his long legs to the opposite side of the table's bench seat. He reached down to her tray and grabbed several fries. "You got an answer for everything, don't you?" He asked, shoving potatoes in his mouth.

"I try. Say 'hi' to Sammy for me." She said, as he walked away.

A girl with dark brown hair and deep red lips slid onto the bench a few moments later, as CJ watched Dean intimidate a Freshman boy out of the seat next to Sam. "I thought he would never leave! What was he doing over here, anyway? You got classes with him?"

"Uh, no. No, he's just... he was at the steakhouse last night. He was just-"

"Trying to chat you up? I know all about Dean Winchester. He's got all the straight girls wrapped around his finger; some of them, literally. I heard he was caught with Kelly Quintin in the boiler room. I don't understand what's got everybody going crazy. He's not even hot."

CJ couldn't agree with her girlfriend, so she just pushed a fry between her teeth and blocked her out. With those cheekbones and that hair, Dean was a very attractive man. She consciously thought of Dean as a man. The life he lead, the things he'd seen, the things he'd done; no, there wasn't much innocence left in him. He was a man, more than some middle-aged guys she'd met. Looking out at a sea of indecisive boys, she could definitely see the allure of a man who knew what he wanted and how to get it. Not that she was going to try to explain that to Samantha.

**********************************************************

Castiel usually ate his bag lunch in the library. It wasn't strictly allowed, in fact there was a sign on the door forbidding it, but in 3 years no one had come up to enforce the rule. He assumed the librarians had agreed to take pity on the poor outcast and he was okay with that.

Today, however, Dean had said, "I'll see you at lunch, right?" and Castiel had nodded, dumbly. He hadn't even set foot in the cafeteria since that assembly Sophomore year when the gym was closed to refinish the hardwood floors, but Dean wanted him there, so the cafeteria is where he would be. He scanned the room before rushing over to the middle of a long rectangular table. Dean patted him on the back as he sat down in an empty spot between Dean and Sam. Castiel followed Dean's gaze to a small circular table in the corner where 3 girls and 2 guys sat.

"So, that's CJ's Sam, huh?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded, before taking a sandwich, an apple and a bag of Cheetos out of his lunch bag. "What's the story there, man? How'd they get together?"

"Samantha never believed the rumors my sister spread about CJ. She insisted they be friends, said she could help protect CJ from the bullies. CJ took her offer of friendship, I assume because she needed friends and then... it became more, I guess, about 2 years ago."

"Oh. That explains it. She thinks she owes the bitch."

"Explains what?" Castiel asked, unwrapping the cellophane from his sandwich.

"Well, Samantha's cheating on her." Dean chuckled at the look of surprise on Castiel's face. "You gotta learn to people watch, Cas. Samantha is playing footsie with the tan chick across the table from her. You can tell that CJ knows it's happening because-"

"She tenses up every time her girlfriend's foot touches that other girl." Sam finished, not looking up from his book.

"How'd you-?"

"I noticed it yesterday, while you were talking to that blond by the Coke machine. I didn't know her, so it didn't seem important at the time."

"Yeah, okay. Anyway, she knows it's happening, right in front of her face, but she stays with the bitch because she thinks she owes her for having her back. For believing her. What did your sister tell everybody about her, by the way?" Dean segued, easily.

Castiel shook his head, turning back to his sandwich as Samantha's foot disappeared under the black-haired girl's skirt. "It's... not something I want to repeat, especially in mixed company." He said, referring to the Freshman beside him."

"His sister told everyone that she was a dog-fucker." Sam said, still not looking up. When he did look, feeling their eyes boring into the side of his head, he shrugged. "What? I asked. I was curious about what could've been that damn serious."

"A: watch your mouth. We're in mixed company." Dean said, teasing Castiel. "B: who'd you ask?"

"This guy, Blake, in my English. He's pretty cool; invited me to his house to play Sega. Anyway, he said it's been pretty well debunked, mostly because CJ's dog is a girl and that doesn't fit with the way Anna told the story. But the damage was already done and then, she started dating a girl so she's pretty much lost to the town."

Castiel shook his head. "That's fairly accurate, if needlessly blunt."

"Well, look at you. Social Detective Sammy." Sam just scoffed and returned to his book as Castiel pulled open his small bag of Cheetos. Dean's hand was in the bag as soon as it was opened and he was noisily crunching on the cheesy corn chips before Cas could process the movement.

"Did you not have a lunch? Either of you?" He asked.

Dean looked down at the cheese powder on his fingers before shrugging. "Bobby hasn't gotten groceries this week." He said, before licking the powder off of each finger on his right hand.

"I wish I had known. I could have brought extra. Mom still buys groceries like she did when my siblings all lived in the house with us."

"We don't need charity." Dean mumbled.

"No, not charity. Just... a snack."

"The proper response is 'Thank you', Dean. Jeez." Sam said, shutting his book and turning to Castiel. "We aren't, like, super poor or anything, but Bobby is kinda... he's not used to us staying for more than a few days and when it's just him, he only really buys beer and, like, peanut butter. We ran out of peanut butter yesterday, so..."

Castiel smiled and offered his apple to Sam, who smiled a tight smile and accepted.

Dean stared off at the FLAG table. It bugged him, for some reason, that the witch was being so complacent about her girlfriend pleasuring another chick with her foot right next to her. He knew there was fire in her, he'd seen it when she'd said that he was gonna force her to do something wicked (which he had to admit was one of the hottest things a chick had ever said to him). He knew she could definitely have made that whore regret ever touching someone else. He didn't understand why CJ hadn't reached over and turned off the nerves in Samantha's leg. If she couldn't lift her leg, she couldn't play with the other chick.

_*Why the hell do I care?*_ Dean asked himself before turning to more fully pay attention to Sam and Castiel.

***********************************

Castiel sat down to people-watch in his normal spot, but his gaze was drawn to Dean. Dean, who was leaning against a brick wall in his leather jacket, flirting with a redhead in a tank top. Cas noticed that she kept pulling her shirt down to show more cleavage. Dean's gaze was almost predatory. Cas momentarily wondered how he'd react if Dean ever looked at him like that, then shook the thought away. He bent down to pull out his math book, when his eyes fell on CJ, locked in an embrace with Samantha. Castiel could almost feel the falseness in that hug, now that he knew that at least half of the couple was not faithful.

Part of him wanted to go confront Samantha on CJ's behalf, but that was not like him, at all. And he knew that CJ wouldn't be happy with him. Dean was right, she knew. She knew and she wasn't doing anything about it, so there must be a reason.

Dean flopped down next to him as he was distracted by CJ. "You sure you don't have a thing for her?"

Castiel cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"You're staring."

"I stare at you, as well, Dean. It doesn't necessarily mean-"

"Yeah, I know. You're hot for me, too." Dean joked, which caused Castiel to become flustered. "It's cool, Cas. I was at the FLAG table for a whole 5 minutes today, man. I don't judge."

"I'm... I don't... I'm not 'hot' for-"

"Aw, don't sell yourself short. You're pretty hot for a preacher's son." Dean said, with a wink. Castiel didn't have time to respond before Bobby's truck pulled into the parking lot and Dean stood. "Hey, I'll see you tomorrow, man."

As Bobby pulled out onto the road, Dean ran through his short conversation with Castiel, in his head. _*Where the hell did that come from? That was flirty. I was flirting... with Cas. Damn witch is gettin' in my head.*_

Dean immediately went out to the scrap yard. He pulled off his jacket and grabbed a tool box from the shed. _*Nothing like working on a car to make you feel manly again.*_ He thought, opening up the hood of a Charger that had become his project while staying at Bobby's place. As he pulled the car's starter, his mind wandered. He wouldn't admit CJ had been right, but he couldn't honestly tell himself that she'd been wrong. There had been a hunter they'd worked with the previous summer, a man in his 20s named Chris who'd just exuded sex. He'd flirted with everyone they came in contact with during the vampire hunt and most of them ended up putty in his hands. Dean had convinced himself that he just wanted to be like Chris, but several uncomfortable, though thoroughly pleasant, dreams proved that wasn't exactly true.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed as his knuckles banged against the motor.

"You okay, son? You ran out here like somethin' was chasing you."

Dean closed his eyes, hoping to shut out Bobby's perceptive glance. "Yeah, Bobby. I'm okay. I'm just... restless. Dad hasn't called in a while." _*I'm questioning my sexuality.*_ "I tried to take it out on the Charger, but... thing revolted."

"Maybe you should try some sleep, Dean."

Dean shook his head. "You know what I think I actually need? A party. Can I throw a party on Friday?"

"A party? In my house?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've crashed a bunch of high school keggers, but I've never stayed in one place long enough to hold my own. It's one of those rites of passage that I kinda want to... pass."

Bobby examined his face for a moment before shrugging. "You'll have to help me take all the lore books and weapons down to the basement and we'll have to do a magic lock on the basement door, but... sure, why not?"

"Awesome!"

"You gonna invite the Harris girl?"

"Yeah, and Cas and some of the other guys. It'll be a BYOB affair, so we won't have to stock up."

"Well, maybe she can show up early and help with the lock." Bobby said, before walking back toward the house.

_*Now to get some alcohol in Cas and see what happens. Should be good for a laugh.*_

"Only a laugh." He assured himself.

****************************************************

CJ was standing in the hallway by her locker. Samantha had her arms wrapped around her neck as CJ put her binders in the locker. Dean walked up, prompting a smile from the witch. "Hey, Siege."

"Did you just call me 'Siege'? As in, 'siege the castle'?"

"It's a nickname. I nickname people. Deal with it."

Samantha pulled herself away from her girlfriend's neck and wrapped her left arm around CJ's waist. Dean nodded at her. "Hey. You must be Samantha, I'm-"

"I know who you are. I know all about you, Dean Winchester. You think you're such hot stuff cause you got all the breeders panting over you. Now, you're looking for a challenge and you think converting a lesbian is gonna be that for you. Well, let me tell you, asshole, MY girl is not gonna fall for that shit."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh, that's your girl? I thought YOUR girl was the leggy brunette you were foot fucking under the table yesterday at lunch."

Samantha's eyes grew wide. "You can't say that to me! You don't know- CJ, are you gonna let him talk to me like that?"

"Shut up." CJ said, putting her hand up. She grabbed her backpack off the floor, shut her locker and grabbed Dean's sleeve, pulling him further down the hallway. "What is your problem, Winchester?"

"Oh, come on! She's a bitch. A cheating whore."

"Oh, get right off of that high horse. You tryin' to say you've never cheated, Winchester?"

"I'm not saying that, but I've never cheated on a chick that looked like you do. And definitely never cheated on a chick who could shut off my central nervous system."

CJ sighed. "Was there something you wanted, or do you just like to make messes that other people are gonna have to clean up?"

"I'm having a party Friday. You're invited."

"Sam isn't gonna be happy about that."

"Good, cause she's not invited."

"Dean."

"No. I don't like her. She's not just a cheater, she's a cocky cheater. She thinks you're too stupid to know what's going on." Dean reached over and pushed a piece of her hair out of her face. "You are too gorgeous and too smart to allow her to think she's gotten over on you."

"Oh, wow." She breathed, her cheeks flushing. "You're really laying it on, aren't you?"

"And you're responding." He said, smirking. "So, you aren't quite as gay as your girlfriend thinks you are."

CJ cleared her throat and shifted her backpack from one shoulder to the other. "Yeah, well, she's one of the many people in this town who don't understand the concept of 'Bisexual'."

"That's where you like guys and girls, right?"

"It's where I MIGHT like a guy or a girl. If someone's hot and smart and has a good personality, then, I might be attracted to them. Just like you would be, if you let yourself go."

"Funny." He said. "What about Castiel? He's hot and smart and has a good personality."

"I'm not gonna mention that you recognize Cassie is hot, but, yeah. I was kinda in love with him in middle school. I mean, as in love as a 6th grader could be. He would be great, if he weren't asexual."

Dean's eyebrows drew together. "I don't know what that means."

"Yeah. The idea that somebody might actually be completely oblivious to the feeling of lust must be a foreign concept to you, Winchester."

"That's gotta be his dad's influence, right? The whole Christian thing?"

"I don't know. It might be a conscious choice, but it might not. By the time he came to the idea of his extended celibacy, we weren't really hanging out. I only know he's asexual because Luce told me."

"Luce?"

CJ chuckled. "Yeah. That's his older brother. The one younger than the oldest. He's the only one of the whole family, other than Mrs. Lord, who didn't hate me from the get. He still talks to me when he's in town."

"What kinda of name is 'Luce'?"

"Well, you know the Lord's have a thing about naming their kids after angels? Michael is a given, Castiel is named for 'Cassiel', Anna is short for 'Anael' and Luce is short for-"

"You telling me these people named a kid 'Lucifer'?"

"Yeah. They did. He's kinda the black sheep. No wondering why there. He's pretty nice, though. He's got a weird charisma. Anyway, I think you'd have to ask Cas about his sexuality."

"You think it's fixable? I mean, assuming it isn't a choice."

"Fixable? What do you mean?"

"Like, can you do a spell to give him a... libido?"

CJ stared at him, blankly for a second. "You want me to do a spell to change a major personality trait of our friend? That's pretty wicked, in my grimoire. You must really be interested in getting him in bed."

"Watch your mouth, Glenda. It's just disconcerting, man. Celibacy unnerves me, no matter who it is. Even nuns weird me out."

"And I'm sure that has nothing to do with the fact that you really want to know what's under their habits." She looked around, then up at the ceiling. "I can do it. I WILL do it, but only because I want to see how you're gonna react when he gets all sexed up for you, Winchester."

"Friday. Party starts at 7, you and Cas should show up earlier. Bobby might need help with a spell to keep people out of the basement." Dean said, before walking off down the hall.

*****************************************************


	3. Caster's Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and CJ get ready for the party.

CJ hid in the library at lunch. She still hadn't decided how to deal with Sam. It'd been easier to just ignore it. It's not like she could break up with Samantha. Being in a relationship with another girl was the only part of herself that most of Sioux Falls was allowed to see. She'd be no one if she wasn't 'CJ and Samantha'. She was angry at Dean for forcing her hand at this.

Her anger and frustration grew to a barely contained rage as she watched Dean working his magic on an auburn-haired Junior she recognized as one of the few AP kids in the school. CJ thought her name was Rachel. As Dean ran his left hand down the nerd girl's arm, smiling that sexy smile, CJ stood. She walked over and slipped between Dean and his target, gracefully wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Dean, baby, I waited for you by the boiler for, like, 20 minutes. I mean, I know I'm not your only girl, but it's not polite to leave me waiting." She said, breathy. She couldn't see the younger girl, but she could imagine the look of indignation on her face.

"Rachel, she's joking." Dean put his hands on CJ's hips, pushing her away a little.

"Is that all yesterday was, to you? A joke?" CJ dropped her hands from his neck, covering her face with them. She pushed herself into his chest and pretended to cry. "You were my first. I thought maybe it meant something." She sobbed.

She pulled her face back and watched as the girl rushed out of the library. She smirked up at him. "Hi, Winchester."

"This your idea of revenge?"

"Just making a mess for you to clean up."

"Well, if you don't stop rubbing up on me, we're definitely gonna have a mess." Dean whispered, reluctantly pulling his hands away from her hips. He liked how they felt there.

CJ pulled away and took a step back. She hadn't even realized that her hands had started mapping his abs through this tight black tee. Her mouth opened to apologize, but she swallowed the words. An apology would just make things awkward.

Dean cleared his throat, putting his hands in his jacket pockets and closed the jacket to cover the front of him. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes, while the two of them analyzed their own reactions to the interaction. CJ looked at the clock, then nodded at Dean and walked over to the table she'd been sitting at. She grabbed her backpack and walked out of the library as the bell started to ring.

Dean watched her leave and groaned at the bell. _*Great. Now, I get to go to History with a boner.*_

******************

CJ had successfully avoided her girlfriend all day, but when class let out for the day, Samantha was waiting for her at the entrance to the school.

"Are we gonna talk about what Dean Winchester said?" Samantha's voice was whiny.

"No." CJ said, walking toward the parking lot. Samantha followed.

"What do you mean, no?"

CJ was acutely aware of several sets of eyes on her, more than just Castiel's, as she turned around. Samantha looked like she was ready for a fight. "No, we aren't gonna talk about what Winchester said. There's no need." She spoke softly. Samantha looked like the words had slapped her. "I didn't learn anything today, babe. I already knew. You and Kirsten aren't exactly subtle. I'm not going to walk just because you have a girl on the side. I have loyalty down. It's one of my best traits. Nothing's changed. You are still my everything." She said before wrapping her arms around the shocked girl, kissing her forehead, then walking away from her, toward her car.

Dean watched the exchange from his seat on the grass next to Castiel. "Did I just see that right?"

"Yes, I believe you did. They are still together."

"Wow. Didn't see that coming." Dean shrugged and stood. "So, I'm throwing a party at Bobby's house on Friday. A couple hot chicks, a couple liters of booze, some good ol' rock music. You should come. Have a good time. Piss off Reverend Daddy."

Castiel smiled up at him. "I would love to. How late do you think it will run?"

"Why don't you just tell your parents that you're staying the night? I'll be by to pick you up around 6:30. Sound good?"

Castiel nodded. "Is CJ invited?"

Dean smiled. "Yes, she'll be there. I'll have her grab some non-alcoholic beer for you, man. That way, you can let loose without the guilt."

"Sounds wonderful. I will call you after I ask my mother." Castiel said.

**************************************

Castiel stared at his ceiling. A party. A real party, with alcohol and other people. A party with alcohol and CJ. Alcohol and Dean. His mother had encouraged him to go, even though he hadn't lied to her like Dean had suggested. "I trust your judgement, Castiel. My son can resist temptation."

What if he couldn't? What if he got lost at this party? He was a boy named after an angel. How could he ever explain himself to his father if something were to happen? Not that anything would. There were only two people who'd be at the party who treated him as if he weren't invisible and neither of them were people who'd put him in a situation that might compromise him.

What if he wanted to be corrupted? What if he wanted to compromise them? He sat up, running his hands down his face. "Ridiculous." He thought, dropping to his knees next to his bed.

"Our father, please, grant me strength..."

**************************************

Dean was waiting for CJ when she showed up at school the next morning. "Hey, so I finished that thing. I think I might owe some sort of sacrifice to Aphrodite if this works, but, uh, I'll deal with that later." She pulled a dark-tinted glass bottle out of her backpack and handed it to him. "It's a powder, so you're gonna have to dose his drink or something. He's trusting, it won't be hard."

Dean put the bottle in his jacket pocket as she walked into the building, headed for her locker. "Hey. About yesterday." He started, following her. She didn't slow her pace.

"It's fine. I let her know that I already knew. She seemed grateful for the loyalty. Maybe now she won't be a bitch right under my nose. So, no hard feelings."

"Yeah, that's not what I was talking about. I'm talking about the library."

"Oh, come on. Don't be upset. She wasn't gonna screw you, anyway. Too innocent."

"Again, not what I'm talking about. Will you slow the fuck down?" Dean grabbed her arm and stopped her.

She turned and looked up at him. "What?" There was frustration in her eyes, but something underneath it stopped Dean from his original line of questioning.

"You were kinda handsy yesterday. Just wanted to make sure you're gonna be able to control yourself at the party, 'cause I'm inviting some chicks and I'm hoping to get laid." He covered.

She rolled her eyes. "I'd be more worried about Cassie. I'm gonna love watching your reaction when he gets handsy with you."

"Yeah. Or you. Or maybe he lets loose his new libido on some chick at the party."

"Guess we'll have to see." CJ said, before looking down at her bicep where Dean's hand was still resting. Dean pulled his hand away and put it in his pocket. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah." Dean said, watching as she walked away.

***********************************************************

CJ showed up at the door to Bobby's house at 6:30 with a case of Near Beer and a 750 ml bottle of Jack Daniels. "The whiskey is mine. The fakey shit is for whoever wants it." She walked in and set the bottles on the side table as Bobby walked over and nodded at her. She smiled. "So, you got a specific locking spell in mind, or is it caster's choice?"

"By all means, girl. Whatever you're comfortable with."

"I know a good one. Evocation of Hephaestus. Basically, makes your lock unpickable. I'm gonna need some ingredients."

"Whatever you need."

Dean popped open one of the non-alcoholic beers and poured it into a red plastic cup. He watched as Bobby disappeared into the study and pulled the brown glass bottle out of his pocket. He pulled the cork and smelled the powder. It was floral, with a sweet smell. "Do I use all of it?" He whispered.

"Yes."

Dean poured the powder into the cup and mixed it with his finger. The beer turned pink, bubbled, then died down and went back to it's normal piss color. Dean brought the cup up to his nose and smelled it. It had a bit of that floral smell, but only because he was looking for it.

"Don't drink that." CJ warned.

Dean put the cup down and looked up at her with faux innocence. "I wasn't gonna."

"Seriously, though, Winchester. No one can drink that but Castiel. Anyone else drinks it, it'll be bad. Frenzied arousal to rival Spanish Fly. Someone like you, who already has a healthy sexual appetite, drinks this... well, let's just say that sex addiction is a real and recognized mental disorder and not as fun as it sounds."

"So, what put his name on it? What?" Dean asked, holding the cup away from himself.

CJ sighed. "How about you go get him now before everyone else shows up? I'll keep an eye on the potion while I do the evocation on the door."

"Fine. I'll be back in 10."

CJ worked with Bobby and got the door locked just before Dean walked in with Castiel in tow. CJ couldn't help but smile. He had on a tight black dress button-up shirt and he was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that she had never seen him in. He looked good. She stood from the couch and handed Castiel the cup.

"This is special for you. Looks and smells like beer, but I added some sugars and stuff so it's gonna taste more like root beer than beer. So, you can look like you're rebelling against Reverend Adolph Lord, without having to pray it away, later. Don't worry. It tastes great."

"You've tasted it?" Dean asked.

CJ couldn't tell if he'd asked it knowing what Castiel would respond, or just in a response to her earlier warning, but she tried to keep her face free of emotion as Castiel asked, "Have you tried it?"

"Not the finished product, no."

"I'd feel much more comfortable drinking this if you tried it first." Castiel said, handing the cup back.

CJ took a deep breath and cursed herself for making the damn potion in the first place. _*This is what I get for allowing Winchester to convince me to do something like this.*_ She took a quick sip of the sweet potion.

"Take a real drink, Siege. Unless it tastes horrible."

CJ took another drink and handed the drink back to Castiel. "It tastes fine, Cassie. There's not a lot here, though, I didn't want to drink too much."

She fought back the urge to punch Dean as she pushed past him to grab a SOLO cup and her bottle of whiskey. She watched as Castiel sniffed his cup before taking a sip. Dean sat next to her on the couch. "Sorry. Just wanted to make sure the two horniest people in the room weren't Cas and me." He whispered.

"You... asshole." She whispered.

Dean just smiled and stood to answer the door as other guests began to arrive.


	4. Triforce

CJ sat on the couch, staring at her second whiskey and soda. She wanted to leave, but if she stood to go, Castiel would question her leaving. And she couldn't look at him. She just got to being friends with him again, she didn't want to fuck that up. The couch beside her shifted and an arm went around her shoulders.

"Are you sure there was no alcohol in that beer?" Castiel whispered in her ear. CJ shivered, then cleared her throat.

"Yeah. I'm sure. Why?"

"I just.. feel weird. I'm anxious, but not in a bad way. It feels like a sympathetic nervous response, but I'm in no danger. And I feel... like... longing. I feel longing, Christina."

CJ stood, quickly. The sound of him whispering her real name in her ear, with all that arousal in his voice, it was overwhelming. "I don't think we are at a place where you can call me that, yet, Castiel." She said, her mind working out a way for her to escape. "I just got back to where your name doesn't make me want to spit on the ground. I did something nice for you, made that great drink that I had to convince you was even worth drinking and you pay me back by using my real name? My mother doesn't even call me that." She exclaimed, tossing her SOLO cup in the trash and rushing out. The cool air sobered her whiskey-soaked brain and calmed the heat in her body.

"Damn it, Winchester!" She growled to herself as she walked through the junk cars toward the road.

"CJ, wait!"

"Speak of the Devil, and he shall appear." She muttered as she kept walking.

Dean caught up to her in no time, his long legs making up for her head start. "Why'd you dip out? Party is just getting good."

"I can't be there, anymore, Winchester. I might be a witch, but I'm a good girl, raised in a Christian town. I've got enough rumors and bullshit flying around this town about me. I've got the town pastor condemning me, devoting whole sermons to the fact that I'm going to Hell for my relationship. I cannot be seen pulling his son's clothes off because he's whispering in my ear about his longing."

CJ pushed Dean away from her, but he grabbed her arms and pushed her chest into a rusty green van. He held her body against the cold metal with his own, and leaned his head next to her ear. "I told you he'd go for you."

"He didn't say he was longing for me, just that he was longing. I don't think he even knows what he's feeling, Winchester. He could have been hard for anybody at that party. Now, let me go. I wanna go home."

"What if I don't want you to go home? What if I think we should put that potion you drank to good use?"

"Seriously, Dean?" She wanted that sentence to sound angry, but it came out hopeful. Dean relished the sound of his name on her lips. He was sure it was the first time she'd called him 'Dean'. Dean placed a kiss on her neck, which earned him a moan. "I have a girlfriend."

He flipped her around to face him and moved his hand from her shoulder to the neck of her shirt. "Eh, she's a bitch. I think you're only with her because you think she's the best you can get." Dean slid his hand across her shirt, following her bra-line across one breast to the other. CJ closed her eyes. "But I wasn't here when Cas' sister told the town you were a dog-fucker, so I think you could do much better than that bitch."

Dean slid his right leg in between her thighs and his boot made a crunching sound when it stopped on the step on the outside of the van. He reached his left hand between her back and the van, running rough fingers along her skin on the way, and he undid her bra in one deft flick of his fingers.

"Stop." She said, breathlessly. "I'm not this kind of girl. I haven't even gone all the way with Samantha and that's less invasive." Dean quickly let her go and pulled back.

CJ, standing on her own shaky legs, stared at him in surprise. "You stopped."

"Well, yeah. I hunt monsters. I'm not one. A girl tells me to stop, I stop."

CJ took a deep breath and stood straight. "I'm, uh, I'm gonna head home. I'll see you at school Monday."

Dean watched as she hurried through the junkyard, her hands fumbling behind her back. "Why did you stop? She seemed to be enjoying it."

Dean pulled at the inside seam of his jeans, to provide a little comfort. "She asked me to stop. Guess after being with a chick for so long, she couldn't deal with a guy coming onto her. What are you doing out here? Party's inside."

Castiel walked forward. "After you and CJ left, I was able to calm myself. I was able to identify my... condition."

"Yeah?"

"I was drugged, likely by CJ. Some sort of... vasodilator to increase blood flow... and something mood-enhancing, maybe something in the amphetamine family. I just can't believe CJ would do this to me."

"Siege didn't drug you, Cas. I did. I had her make you a potion. I gave her the specifics, she made it, I put it in your drink. I don't know what a vasco-didilator is, but I guarantee there weren't any amphetamines in it."

Castiel looked betrayed. "Why would you?"

"You're so uptight. I just wanted to help you cut loose, find that part of you that's been buried under the Bible."

Castiel's jaw clenched. "How long will this last?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's permanent. I didn't even ask."

Castiel growled, deep in his throat. "Maybe, I kept those feelings buried on purpose. Maybe when I started feeling these things years ago, they scared me. Maybe you should have left it buried."

Dean laughed. "That's just your Dad's religion talking. Being horny isn't a bad thing. Seriously."

Castiel slammed his hand down on the hood of the car next to him. "Dean, you shouldn't have done this."

"I don't see why not, man. I mean, other than the invasion of privacy."

Castiel walked over to Dean and grabbed his shoulders, roughly. "I don't know how to deal with this stuff, Dean." He ground out, angrily.

Dean looked into Castiel's angry blue eyes and he saw fear there. Something melted in him. Dean sighed. "Neither do I. All the sex I've had, all the chicks I've made moan my name, there's this whole other side to the thing... a whole side of sex that scares the hell out of me."

Castiel seemed to pick up the unsaid confession. "You?" Castiel asked. Dean stepped back and pulled open the van so he could sit down. Castiel slid into the seat next to him.

"Shut the door. Don't need anyone overhearing this." Dean said, motioning to the door. He cleared his throat and wished he'd brought a beer out with him.

"My dad is ex-military, Bobby is a good ol' boy and a hunter... if there was anything... less than macho about me, I'd be a disgrace." Dean was using CJ's words. He hadn't known exactly how right those words were until he started thinking about everything. "So, when I caught myself... fantasizing a bit... about people I shouldn't, I locked it away, ignored it. But since I came here, since I met you, actually, that's not working so much, anymore."

Dean avoided looking at Castiel, but he could feel those blue eyes piercing him. "I was hoping that potion would give your libido a bump and you'd go after CJ and I could make myself ignore the things I should be ignoring. But you aren't with CJ, you're with me, and I'm telling you my greatest secret and hoping you'll say something that'll let me ignore this side of myself again."

They sat in silence for a few moments before Castiel whispered, "I'm sorry, Dean."

Dean nodded. "It's cool."

"I'm sorry that I can't help you ignore the unsavory parts of yourself... because I don't just want CJ."

Dean looked up, accidentally getting caught in Castiel's eyes. Castiel leaned forward. "I've held all of my lust down, for so many years, because I knew I liked... men. I knew I was a disgrace, knew that my family would disown me just for being attracted to men, even if I never acted upon it. The only girl I had any interest in was not speaking to me. And if they ever found out she was a witch, it would be as disgraceful as being with a guy. It has just been easier to ignore it all."

"Damn it, Cas. That is not what you were supposed to say." Dean growled, pulling his gaze away. There was a moment of silence before Dean chuckled. "Man, I have been a part of some love triangles, but this is crazy. It's like a triangle made of triangles. A tessellation triangle."

"And let us not forget Samantha."

"That whore is just a place-holder." Dean leaned back in the seat, staring at the decaying fabric of the roof lining. He looked at Castiel in his peripheral vision as he reached over and grabbed Dean's hand. Dean's heart skipped a beat. This was different than talking chicks into meeting him in the boiler room. Dean had no confidence here. The lack of confidence was jarring, but Dean turned to Castiel and leaned in. He hesitated, his lips hovering a few centimeters away from Castiel's. Castiel could feel Dean's breath.

"I've never-" Castiel whispered.

"A night of firsts." Dean whispered back, bringing his left hand up to caress Castiel's cheek. He leaned in and pressed his lips, lightly, to the brunette boy's. "For both of us." He mumbled, not breaking the contact.

Castiel dropped Dean's hand and grabbed his head, the potion fanning the flames of his insistence. Dean pushed him back and broke the kiss. "Let's not do anything we aren't ready for." He said, sighing. "I mean, that was a great kiss and we'll have more of those, but... um, what are we gonna do about this tessellation triangle?"

Castiel shook his head. "I don't know, Dean. I mean, I am eager to explore this..." He gestured between them. "... but my father would disown me if he found out and... I have been in love with CJ since middle school. Of course, my father would beat me if I dated CJ, as well. You have a much better chance at a successful relationship with her than I could hope for."

"True. But... I don't think I'd be happy with that. I mean, we could all just... be sneaky triangles together."

"What, we each have a relationship with CJ and then we have a relationship together? All in secret?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowed.

"Triangle relationship for a crazy triangle. Think you could handle it?"

"I've never had a single relationship. If you don't mind teaching relationships to the novice."

"I don't do relationships, either. CJ will have to train both of us."

Castiel thought it over for a few seconds, then smiled. "We'll have to find out if she's up to the task."

"All right, let's go get those drunks out of my uncle's place and we can take a walk to CJ's."


	5. Love Shack!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get steamy by the river. 
> 
> Not explicit, but mentions of 17 year-olds having sex.

CJ flipped her covers off and ran silently to her window at the insistent sound of tapping. She pulled back her curtains and rolled her eyes. She opened the window and hugged her bare arms against the cold. "What are you guys doing here?" She whispered.

 

"We have a proposition for you." Dean said.

 

CJ focused her eyes on Castiel. "It's 3 am and you're at my window propositioning me. What _would_ your daddy say?" She teased.

 

"I don't even want to think of that. He'd likely kick me out for what I'm about to say. Can we come in?"

 

CJ backed away from the to give them room to climb through. "Keep your voices down. My parent's room is right upstairs." She whispered.

 

"So... Dean and I were talking at the party, and we've come to the conclusion that we are in a complicated... triangle."

 

"Made of other triangles. Like a tessellation."

 

"Or the Triforce." Castiel pointed to CJ's NES sitting next to her tv. "It's obvious that you are attracted to Dean and me. I am attracted to Dean and you, and Dean has revealed he is attracted to both of us, as well. A triangle made of triangles."

 

CJ sat on the foot of her bed. "That's cool. You guys have at it. You here for my permission?"

 

"Yeah... I don't think either of us would be completely happy with that. See, I'm sick of working my way through Sioux Falls skankiest. I want to try my hand at a relationship, but it's a 'cake and eat it, too' situation. When given the choice between the amazing, intelligent, busty, white witch who literally makes my limbs go weak, and the super-genius preacher's son who's forced me to acknowledge something I've hidden inside for years... I can't choose and you're a bitch for askin' me to."

 

"Dean!" Castiel scolded in a whisper.

 

"Keep your voice down!" CJ whispered, furiously.

 

"There's no need for vulgarity, Dean." Cas turned to CJ. "You were the only one who cared about me when we were younger. I used to daydream about us being married, children's names. Being with you seemed right. I have loved you for years, Christina Jean. I think we could accomplish this."

 

"That's very nice, and all, but you're forgetting that I have a girlfriend. Sam was the only person who'd talk to me after your sister spread those lies. We've been together for 2 years. I dodged a bullet with her yesterday. I am not gonna ditch her for some experimental polyamorous relationship."

 

"Then, keep her. Keep doing what you've been doing. It's a sham, anyway. You've been together for 2 years but you're still a virgin, that's because she's a cheater and she's always been a cheater. You don't want to give your first time to a girl who might give you the clap. So, keep what you have, holding hands in the halls and getting to second base in the girls' bathroom during gym." Dean said, sitting on the corner of her desk. "But give us a chance, too. If you want a chance to be happy, I mean."

 

"Are you crazy? In a town like Sioux Falls, everyone knows everything." CJ whispered.

 

"Are you sure about that, _Glenda_?" Dean asked, a smug look on his face. "You've been a witch for more than a decade, Cas and I are the only ones who know. Cas hid his people-watching for years before I showed up and I'm a damn monster hunter. Not to mention our secret proclivities toward man-love. If there's three people in this town who can keep a secret, they're all in this room."

 

"We aren't trying to force you into-"

 

"How do we go about this?" CJ interrupted.

 

"You keep doing your thing with the bitch and you hang out with me and Cas after school. It'll just look like friends being friendly to everyone else, but then we can sneak off and figure everything out together from there."

 

Castiel grabbed CJ's hands and kissed her knuckles. "I'm so happy right now."

CJ wrapped her arms around Castiel's neck and rested her head on his shoulder. "This is new ground, boys. So, let's..." She reached out and grabbed Dean's jacket, pulling him to stand behind her. Dean wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her hair away from neck and kissing behind her ear. 

 

"Let's plant a flag." Dean mumbled, sucking her earlobe into his mouth. "Or, two."

 

CJ giggled, pulling Cas closer to her so that she could lean up and press her lips against his. "No flags tonight, boys." She said, pulling back to lean on Dean. "It's late, my parents are right upstairs and..." She twisted out of her space between them.

 

"Dean, you're dealing with 2 virgins. We're gonna have to pace ourselves. Why don't you boys come back in about 8 hours? We'll grab a picnic lunch and head to the river."

 

"The river is much too cold still, it's still got chunks of ice floating-"

 

"No one else'll be there, Cas. We can pace ourselves and... plant a couple flags." Dean said, with a smirk. "Noon?"

 

"Noon. I'll bring the sandwiches. You guys can bring drinks and chips. Now, get out of my room." CJ said, placing a kiss on Dean's cheek before turning to Cas and licking his lips.

 

"Come on, that's not fair." Dean said, pushing Cas toward the window. CJ smiled as she secured her window and hopped on her bed.

 

***************************************************

 

Dean drove them to the river the next day in Bobby's truck. There was an anxious energy in the cab, not really nervous, but waiting. Dean pulled off the main path by the river and parked. He pulled the backpack which held their lunch out with him and held out a hand to help CJ climb off of the seat.

 

"We should hike in a ways. Don't think anyone's out here, but... better safe." Dean said.

 

Castiel and CJ nodded. "There's an abandoned shed about 10 minutes walk from here. I think it used to be a trapper's tool shed. I do magic in there sometimes." CJ blushed a little. "I mean, if we wanted to... the whole point is not being seen, right? No one will see us in there."

 

"Yeah, you got amenities?" Dean asked, as they started to walk.

 

"Not much. There's a pillow in there so that I don't have to sit on that decaying wood floor, some spell components that I didn't want my parents to find, a half a bottle of rum, and a couple skin mags."

 

Dean raised an eyebrow but kept walking. "Playboy or Penthouse?"

 

"Penthouse. And... Busty Asian Beauties. That one was a gift from Luce."

 

Dean reached over and put his hand on the back of Castiel's neck, rubbing little circles at his hairline with his thumb as they stomped over half-decayed leaves. "You're bein' awful quiet, angel. You havin' second thoughts?"

 

"No. Not second thoughts, but I am thinking."

 

"Yeah? Enlighten us, Einstein." CJ teased.

 

"Well, you both have more knowledge than I do in this arena. Even though only one of you has hands-on experience, you both have watched pornography and, likely, you both know what your own body responds to. I am quite far behind in this aspect. I was thinking that, I could just... observe the two of you at the start, study what works and what you each like."

 

"I'm okay with that. I've been trying to figure out the physics of a three-way in my head, anyway. It's not promising."

 

"And you both know that's where I'm most comfortable." Dean said.

 

"It's settled, then." Castiel said, reaching out to take CJ's hand.

 

**********

 

The shed was large, made of old, knot-filled pine and was just on the other side of a fence bearing a 'no trespassing' sign. Castiel was hesitant to cross the barrier, but CJ soothed him. "I put that sign up a coupla years ago. Didn't want anybody walking in on my craft space, ya know?"

 

Dean pulled the door open with a satisfying creak, and looked around the shed, appreciatively. He had been expectant dank and dirty, but CJ had cleaned it well, made it almost homey. He'd stayed in worse motels. CJ grabbed the backpack as Dean and Castiel looked around the room. Dean reached up and clicked on a battery-powered lamp, bathing the dark corners of the shed in a warm yellow glow. He found himself in front of a small shelf with several small glass bottles on it. "These the spell things you didn't want your parents to find?" He asked.

 

CJ nodded as she pulled a blanket out and laid it out on floorboards. "Yeah. Those are my hallucinogens."

 

Dean reached over and picked up a small glass bottle filled with what looked like black and purple grains. "What's this?" He asked, shaking the bottle.

 

"Oh, that's ergot. Not a hallucinogen. It's for lady problems." She said, taking the bottle and setting it back on the shelf. "Cassie, babe, will you shut the door, please?"

 

Castiel nodded and pulled the door closed behind him, pushing a small iron bar across from the door to the wall to lock it into place. "So, are we going to eat first, or...?"

 

"I think we should build up an appetite, first. It'll also cut down on any nervous stomach symptoms." CJ answered.

 

Dean looked around. "I wanna get nude, but... there a heat source in here?"

 

"Other than each other?" CJ shrugged, playfully, before reaching behind him and grabbing a candle from a hidden alcove. "Ífaistos, férei ti zestasiá tis fotiás." She whispered to the candle, which flickered to life. As she set the candle on the shelf next to the ergot, the room began to warm.

 

"Hephaestus, God of Fire and Forge. Generally, used for blacksmiths, but he's a fire god. Good for warmth."

 

"You are amazing." Dean said, shrugging out of his leather shield and pulling his green and blue flannel shirt off to toss it on the floor next to CJ's pillow. CJ followed suit, pulling her fleece down her arms to reveal a brown blouse. A pit settled into her stomach as she looked at Dean, his light green shirt hugging his arms and chest. He smiled and took a step forward, reaching out to put his hands on her hips. "You okay, Siege? You still good?"

 

She nodded and clutched her hands in his shirt, pulling his head down to kiss him. Her hands migrated up to the back of his head, pushing the kiss deeper, as Dean's hands skated under her blouse. Castiel sat in front of the door, studying them. 

 

CJ broke the kiss, quickly pulling her blouse off over her head and tossing it to their observer, who smiled and hugged it to his chest. She toed off her running shoes and popped open the button on her jeans. "Come on, boys. I'm not gonna be naked alone."

 

Dean's shirt was off before she could finish unzipping her Levi's. 

 

**************************************

 

They were exhausted. They were sweaty. But they were happy as they lied tangled together in the warm shed. Dean had an arm wrapped around both of his lovers, fingertips drawing lazy circles in-between their shoulders as they caught their breaths against his chest. He chuckled, and Castiel found he liked the vibration against his head.

 

"Seriously, Siege, how much porn have you watched, because that... for a virgin who's only ever dated a chick... that was the best head I've ever gotten."

 

She kissed his pec muscle and looked up at him. "My dad has a trunk in the attic. It's full to bursting of porn tapes. He never checks on them and I've got a vcr in my room." She reached over and ran a hand lovingly down Castiel's back. "And Cassie's just an amazingly quick study."

 

They lied silently for a few minutes, before Dean looked down at his watch. "You guys hungry? We should probably eat those sandwiches before we head back to town. That was the whole reason we came out here, right? If we come back after 4 hours with a bag full of food, people'll talk."

 

"It's been 4 hours?" Castiel asked, pulling Dean's wrist to an angle where he could read it.

 

"Time flies when you're having fun, right? And that was a hell of a lot of fun." CJ said, before sitting up and grabbing her backpack. She pulled a sandwich out for each of them, then pulled out three Cokes.

 

"I tell ya, that will not be the last threesome I have." Dean said, biting into the ham and cheese.

 

"Well, while you're in Sioux Falls, those threesomes better be just like this." CJ said, popping her Coke open.

 

Dean looked down and grabbed his soda. This was not the time to be reminded of his impending departure. "So, what, uh, what time is church tomorrow?" He changed the subject.

 

CJ raised an eyebrow. "You plannin' to go?"

 

"Hell no." He barked, dismissively. "Just wondering when Cas'll be out so we can go catch a movie together."

 

"I will be expected to be with my family until around 2:30. I would love to see a movie with you after."

 

"I'm thinkin' _Scream._ I kinda want to see Drew Barrymore get ganked. I think it's an _E.T._ thing. Screamy little bitch."

 

"Have I mentioned how much I enjoy your vernacular, Dean?" Castiel asked, finishing his sandwich and reaching over to grab his briefs from the floor. 

 

"Yeah. I enjoyed your vernacular, too, Cas."

 

CJ chuckled. "I love it when you act dumb."

 

"What makes you think it's an act, sweetheart?"

 

"Because... as foul as you try to make your vernacular, there's some real intelligence lying beneath those words. And you couldn't do what you do, those hunts, all those people you fool, if you were an idiot." She answered, reaching above her head and bowing her back to stretch her muscles.

 

Dean reached forward, his fingertips skating across her navel. "Shoulda brought more condoms, we could've wasted another 4 hours."

 

"I don't think you can go that long, Dean. I definitely can't go that long. There would be chafing." CJ said, grabbing his hand and kissing his palm. She stood, collecting her clothes and starting to redress.

 

"Chafing? Hell, I'm sure you know some healing spells, right? Maybe something to protect against it?" Dean asked.

 

"Not off-hand, no. And come on, Dean, you just took two virginities. You seriously want more?"

 

"What can I say? I'm a virile young man." He said, standing and pressing a kiss to her forehead. "You know, I love it when you say my name. The way you were sayin' it a while ago, definitely better than 'Winchester'."

 

"Well, put your clothes on, Winchester. We have to head back to town." She said, with a smirk, pulling her back over her head and sitting down to put her shoes back on.

 

"Yeah, all right." Dean grumbled, leaning down to pick up his boxers.

 

 


	6. Everything Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Decisions are made, things end, everything changes and then, more things end.

Monday came too quickly for the trio, unhappily having to fall back into their prescribed areas and cliques. Castiel sat with a book before first bell, Dean flirted halfheartedly with a girl he'd made out with the Wednesday previous and CJ stood with Samantha and the two boys from the FLAG table. They all kept stealing glances at the others.

 

When lunch came, CJ stopped, tray in hand. Staring across the cafeteria, she was struck, for the first time, with the urge to sit somewhere other than the FLAG table. She could keep up her act with her girlfriend and a bunch of people she'd never really clicked with, or she could go sit with her boyfriends. She smiled a bit at 'boyfriends', before taking a left to go sit on the stool next Dean, who smiled.

 

"You know this ain't your table, right?"

 

She looked around and whispered, "I'm not exactly a lesbian, am I? But if you're so intent on people staying in their place, maybe you and our angel want to go sit with the gays."

 

"Funny. I thought you were gonna keep up appearances. That was what we agreed, right?"

 

"Yeah. I'm just hanging with friends."

 

"Well, we are glad to have you here. I was tiring of craning my neck to find you in the crowd." Castiel said, with a sweet smile.

 

"Awww. Babe. That's so sweet."

 

"What's sweet?" Sam asked, putting his tray down on the table.

 

"Brownies." Dean said.

 

*****************

 

At the end of the day, CJ sat with Castiel and people-watched. Samantha was glaring at them from across the courtyard. "Samantha seems quite distressed."

 

"Yeah. She stepped to me, all pissed about me eating lunch with you and Dean. I told her that, if she couldn't handle me spending time with someone other than her, maybe we should give each other some space. She's still trying to determine if she got dumped or not."

 

Castiel looked down. "I thought you were going to stay with her. You said you didn't want to give up a 2 year relationship for... what we have."

 

"Well, I never felt... making out with her, holding her, touching her; that was all just... fun. It was nice. What we have, that's bigger. That's better. It's powerful. I've called Gods into my body and I've never felt more powerful than I did with you and Dean on Saturday. A 2 year relationship with a chick who has never been worth my time isn't worth more than that. I want to be around you and I don't want to waste a single moment of the time we have with Dean."

 

Castiel smiled and looked around the front of the school. People were talking about them, trying to hide it by averting their gazes every few seconds, but they were staring. CJ noticed, too. "Well, it looks like you're not invisible any more, angel."

 

"They are only seeing me because I am bathed in your light, Christina."

 

"Wow, you are just cheesy cornbread today, aren't you?" She teased, patting him on the back. Castiel smiled, a blush coming up his neck. "Don't worry. I love it."

 

"After we finish our homework, do you want to meet with Dean?"

 

"Definitely."

 

*******************************

 

They parked Bobby's truck in the middle of a field. They spent about half an hour making out and fondling each other before they collapsed against each other. "Hey." CJ said, looking out the windshield. "Can we stargaze?"

 

"Stargaze?" Dean asked.

 

"Yeah. The stars are so bright tonight. I want to lay out and stare up at them."

 

"One problem. It's cold out there and no candle for you to magic."

 

"I thought I saw a sleeping bag in the bed." Castiel said, turning a bit to look out the rear window.

 

"Yeah, but there's only one."

 

"I think we could all fit. You two are thin and I don't take up too much room. Come on, the stars are amazing. We can stay in here, sitting close to each other or we can squeeze together all tangled up, mess of warm bodies and stare up at the sky. Don't you want to keep me warm, boys?"

 

The boys looked between each other. "You manipulative..." Dean started as Castiel opened the door to the truck and offered CJ his hand. Dean hopped out the other side and climbed up into the bed to unroll the sleeping bag. It was Bobby's so it was large, but it would still be a tight fit for all three of them. "This might not work. We may have to leave it unzipped. I'll take the zipper side."

 

CJ chuckled. "You're such a gentleman. I'll take the middle." She said, pushing Castiel up the bed, toward the cab of the truck. He got into the bag and CJ followed, draping herself over his body and pushing her arm under his head.

 

Dean pressed in close to her and reached down to pull the zipper. He shimmied closer to her and finally got the zipper pulled up to the top. "Can't believe we actually fit, man."

 

"I had faith in us. Now, look up and feel awe, Winchester."

 

Dean moved around so that he could look at the sky. CJ was right, the stars were bright and amazing. "Damn."

 

"I know, right?"

 

Dean turned his attention from the sky to his companions. "You guys are pretty 'damn', too. Can't decide where I wanna look."

 

Castiel blushed, bringing the hand that wasn't currently trapped underneath CJ up to Dean's face. "I know exactly where to look."

 

"Guys... you are so sweet. But I wanna look at the stars."

 

Dean leaned over CJ and captured Castiel's mouth, pushing his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Castiel returned the kiss, moving his free hand to the back of Dean's head to deepen the kiss. "You're crushing me." CJ whined.

 

Dean pulled back. "Hey. You're the one who got us out here with promises of warm bodies and tangled limbs. We might have our clothes on, sweetheart, but I'm gonna have some fun." CJ leaned over Castiel, capturing his bottom lip between her teeth and gently nibbling. Dean pulled her hair out of the way and started to kiss her neck. "This is better than stars."

 

**************************************************

 

Castiel walked into his house, quietly, walking softly that his family wouldn't realize he was half an hour past his curfew. His body went stiff as the light in his father's study came on. "Castiel, come here." Castiel walked forward, his heart racing, knowing his father is about to light him up. Zachariah Lord glared at his son. "Close the door."

 

The office seemed to get brighter as soon as Castiel closed the door. "Where have you been?"

 

"Out. Stargazing with Dean Winchester."

 

"Dean Winchester. Of course." Zachariah Lord stood from his place behind the desk. "You know, we were hoping, so hoping that if you met with him under different circumstances, things would be different. But you fell harder this time. Not just stupid loyalty, but love. So, unfortunately for you, this experiment is over. We're going to take it back."

 

"I-I don't understand."

 

"We're going back to Heaven, Castiel. I'll set the timeline right, you won't remember any of this. Giving a damn about Dean Winchester... defying Heaven because you think that's the right thing, well, that's better than you being in love with him." Zachariah scowled in disgust.

 

"I... what?"

 

Zachariah stepped in front of Castiel and put a hand on his shoulder. "You're an angel of the Lord. A fallen angel. We were trying to determine if there was something wrong with you or if it was something about that damn Winchester. Turns out, no matter who you think you are, you will always fall for that idiot charisma. So, we're going to take you back and reprogram you."

 

"But-" Castiel was cut off as the room glowed bright white.

 

*********************************************************

 

Dean sat with CJ in the courtyard the next morning. "Where's Chris?" He asked.

 

"I don't know. He's never been absent. Our little nerd boy has always had perfect attendance." She answered.

 

"Maybe he's sick."

 

"Must've come on really strong right after you dropped him off, because he was fine last night."

 

"Maybe he's just embarrassed of his hickeys." Dean said, pulling his shirt collar down to reveal a large red-purple spot on his neck. "You were like a Hoover last night."

 

"I think I'm gonna go check on him after school. The Rev shouldn't be there, so it should be safe."

 

"Let me know if he's okay, all right? See you at lunch?"

 

CJ nodded, before standing and walking toward her first period.

 

***********************************************

 

CJ ran past a black muscle car in front of Singer Salvage as she ran to the front door. She knocked, frantically and tried to calm her breathing as Bobby opened the door. "CJ. You okay, girl?"

 

"Is Dean home?"

 

"Yeah, I'll grab him."

 

Bobby walked away, leaving the door open slightly. Dean walked up to the door a few moments later. His face was already solemn. "Hey, what's wrong?"

 

"Chris is gone! The house is empty. There's just a note on the door telling any visitors that Reverend Lyon had to take his son to be re-educated and he doesn't know when they'll be back. What does re-educated mean?!"

 

"It means his dad found out." Dean whispered.

 

"Dean! Who are you talking to?!" A gruff voice from the inside of the house shouted.

 

"It's CJ! She's a friend from school."

 

"Well, shut the door, son. Bobby isn't paying to heat all of South Dakota."

 

"Yes, sir!" Dean shouted back, stepping onto the porch and closing the door behind him.

 

Tears sprang up to CJ's eyes. "Oh, god. That's your dad, isn't it? I'm gonna lose you, too."

 

Dean looked at his boots. "He finished up his hunt this mornin', surprised us after school. We're out of here tomorrow, 0700."

 

CJ whined deep in her throat. "I'm gonna be alone again."

 

Dean grabbed her hand and hopped off the porch, leading her around the house to the Charger. He pulled the back door open and climbed inside, pulling her in with him. "It's a third gen, '72 Charger. Beautiful. I wanted to get it running before Dad came back, but... guess I don't have time, now." He turned to her as she shut the door against the cold.  "There's a lot I wanted to do..."

 

"Last night on Earth." She whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks.

 

Dean nodded and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her forward to straddle his lap. He reached up and wiped away her tears. "Hey." He said, pulling her head down so that their foreheads were resting together. "This isn't as bad as..."

 

"Don't. It is. It is worse than it seems. It's like I just learned to breathe and now I'm drowning again." She whispered.

 

Dean leaned his head up and caught her mouth in his. It quickly deepened, CJ's hands hungrily pushing into Dean's jacket and running up and down his chest. He grabbed her by her jacket and pulled her closer. "I love you." Dean whispered into her mouth. She pulled back, breath heavy, eyes red from tears. "I wanted to tell you both, but... I guess..."

 

She replied with a kiss, grinding herself into him like she was going to die if she couldn't get close enough. "I love you, Dean." She whispered.

 

*************************************

 

As they laid together in the backseat, Dean's leather jacket draped over them, CJ held him tight. "How punctual is your-?"

 

"We'll be gone by 7." Dean answered.

 

CJ snuggled into his chest and breathed in the scent of them together. "I'll be here by 6:30. You don't leave without me seeing you. I didn't get to say 'goodbye' to Chris, so you better not..."

 

"I'll stall Dad if you aren't here. I promise."

 

"I don't want to go home." She whispered.

 

"I know. I don't want you to go home. But I know that Dad or Bobby is gonna come lookin' for me soon. You don't want them to walk up on us like this, do you?"

 

"I guess not." She said, sitting up and reaching around to grab her clothes.

 

********************************************

 

The next morning, she walked past the black muscle car on the way to the door. Dean opened it before she could even knock. He had a bag in each hand. "Hey." Sam stepped out from behind Dean and stomped to the black car.

 

"Hey. Can I help with the bags?" She asked.

 

Dean smiled and handed her the smaller bag. She followed him to the car, placing the bag in the open trunk. Dean dropped his bag and turned to her. He didn't know what to say and it seemed that she didn't either. Sam stomped around the car and looked up at them. "This is a first. You've never had someone come say 'goodbye' before."

 

Dean scoffed. "Neither have you, Sammy."

 

"Dean!" Dean stiffened and turned to the wide-shouldered man walking out of Bobby's house. "I told you to grab those books Bobby set aside for us. I'm gonna need them."

 

"Yes, sir! I was just-"

 

"I don't care, Dean. You need to follow orders. Go!"

 

"Okay, Dad. Right away, sir." Dean shouted. "I'll be right back. Don't let him scare you." He whispered to CJ before running toward the house.

 

John Winchester dropped his bag in the trunk and turned to appraise the 17 year old girl standing next to his car. "You Dean's girl this week?"

 

She smiled, nervously. "No, sir, Mr. Winchester. He's not really my type."

 

"She's a lesbian, Dad." Sam said, leaning against the car.

 

John nodded. "Bonded with my boy over the appreciation of the female form, huh?"

 

"You're very blunt, sir. It was something like that." She shifted from foot to foot and tried to avoid looking at John as she walked for Dean. He walked out with 4 old leather-bond tomes.

 

"Sammy, grab the back door for me." Dean called. Sam pulled open the back passenger door and Dean set the books on the back seat. He turned to CJ and cleared his throat. "Hey. We're gonna be...It's time." He finished, quietly.

 

Tears pricked at her eyes as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm gonna write you. I promise. I'll get Bobby to give me a good address for you guys and I am going to write you."

 

"I'll write you, too. I got your address. I promise, this isn't the end for us." Dean said, wrapping his arms around her.

 

"Come on, Dean. It's time to go. We have to get to Alabama." John said.

 

Dean wiped at CJ's eyes and gave her one final squeezing hug, before he climbed into the front passenger seat of the car. He gave CJ a single wave as John pulled out of the salvage yard and drove away. Bobby walked out and put an arm around the witch. "Come on in and have a cup of coffee, girl. I think you'll need it before school."

 

*******************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case it was hard to follow: When Zachariah pulls Castiel out of the timeline, everyone's memories change, turning all memories of Castiel Lord into memories of Christopher Lyon.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Leave Kudos. I love those things!


End file.
